Storm Shaman Fennia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840657 |no = 8485 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |animation_attack = 184 |animation_idle = 77 |animation_move = 77 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 64, 67, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118 |normal_distribute = 8, 8, 6, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 64 |bb_distribute = 100 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 64, 67, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127 |sbb_distribute = 4, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 8, 8, 8, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 107, 110, 113 |sbb2_distribute = 33, 33, 34 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 64, 67, 70, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130 |ubb_distribute = 2, 2, 2, 4, 4, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 6, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Fennia is a cheerful witch who specializes in a unique form of augury, combining voodoo with the power of lightning. She lent her aid to the Battle Maidens in their battle against the cruel Grand Gaian gods, which resulted in terrible defeat and the loss of her memory. Thankfully, she was able to recover with the help of her sisters. In pursuit of a prophecy revealed in her fortune-telling, Fennia retired to a dark cavern to attune herself to minute vibrations emanating from her voodoo skull, Drang. During one such meditation, she heard it speak to her: "Your bonds of sisterhood shall become your beacon of strength." When she awoke, she found herself in a chamber where a great artifact was hidden. The Battle Maidens each sought her out and were bestowed with a golden symbol of their sisterhood. Fennia no longer lingered on her past or feared the future; the present was all that mattered, for it determined the course of tomorrow. The colorless jewel set in the center of the emblem reflected their souls—for Fennia, a gleaming, glittering amber. The Maidens challenged their divine adversaries once more with their new powers. With Drang hovering behind her like a grim guardian, Fennia concentrated all of her magic into a powerful spell. The thunderous bolts that sprang from the ritual decimated their enemies, turning them to ash in an instant. |summon = I see...Much strife ahead... But if we fight together, we'll overcome anything! |fusion = Ooh, that was a nice tingle. Feels like a good omen, too! Thank you, this is lovely! |evolution = |hp_base = 5527 |atk_base = 2294 |def_base = 2048 |rec_base = 2472 |hp_lord = 7895 |atk_lord = 3277 |def_lord = 2925 |rec_lord = 3532 |hp_anima = 8787 |rec_anima = 3294 |atk_breaker = 3515 |def_breaker = 2687 |def_guardian = 3163 |rec_guardian = 3413 |def_oracle = 2806 |rec_oracle = 3889 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |combo_hits = 13 |normaldc = 52 |ls = Profound Heart |lsdescription = 100% boost to Atk, Def and 80% boost to max HP for Thunder types, 10% damage reduction from Water, Thunder types, enormously boosts BC efficacy & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 60% BC efficacy & 300% BB Atk |bb = Plasma Blast |bbdescription = 30 combo massive random Thunder attack, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns, adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 3 turn, probable KO resistance negation for 2 turns (PvP modes only) & reduces active healing for 2 turns (PvP modes only) |bbnote = 90% Rec to Atk/Def, 20% chance of reducing 30% Atk/Def, chance of ignoring KO resistance (6% per foe, 30% max) & 25% active healing reduction |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 30 |bbaoe = 1 |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 90 |bbmultiplier = 3000 |sbb = Tempest Seal: Voodoo Bolt |sbbdescription = 17 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), 3 combo massive Thunder attack on single foe, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turn, hugely boosts Atk, Def relative to Rec for 3 turns & probable 2 turn Atk, Def reduction |sbbnote = 200% + 800% * HP / max HP, 500% BB Atk, 90% Rec to Atk/Def & 40% chance of reducing 50% Atk/Def |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 3 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 3 |sbbmultiplier2 = 1000 |ubb = Battle Art: Khrēsmē |ubbdescription = 20 combo massive Thunder attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec, critical hit rate, BB Atk and critical damage for 3 turns & adds probable 1 turn Atk, Def reduction effects to attack for 5 turns |ubbnote = 1500% + 1300% * HP / max HP, 400% parameter boost, 60% crit rate, 550% BB Atk, 450% crit damage & 60% chance of 50% Atk/Def reduction |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 20 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 20 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |es = Emblem of Truth |esitem = |esdescription = Negates all status ailments for all allies & 30% boost to Atk, Def for first 5 turns |esnote = |evointo = 840658 |evomats1 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats2 = Thunder Mecha God |evomats3 = Miracle Totem |evomats4 = Miracle Totem |evomats5 = Thunder Totem |evomats6 = Thunder Totem |evomats7 = Metal Mimic |evomats8 = Thunder Bulb |evoitem = Legend Stone |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Vortex Arena Summon |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Fennia5 }}